Tragedy Strikes
by ml4everKatie
Summary: A girl's night out with Sharona, Natalie, and TK turns disasterous.
1. The Surprise

Ch. 1 The Surprise

Natalie was planning on taking TK and Sharona out for a Girl's Night Out. Sharona deserved the time to go out and have some fun before she became a full time diaper changer. She'd talked to Randy about it and he was supposed to get Sharona ready without telling her they were flying up to New Jersey to take her out. Knowing Randy that wouldn't be easy, but she trusted him to try.

5pm later that day

"Hey, babe," he said sounding 'casual,' "I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight and spend some time together before Randy Jr. comes.

"Randy Jr.?... In your dreams."

Randy laughed, "Anyway, I was thinking we could go about six, so why don't you go get ready?" Sharona was excited by Randy's tone of voice, so she hurried to the bathroom to take a shower.


	2. The Fall

Ch. 2: The Fall

Randy heard the shower shut off and Sharona appeared in the doorway of the bathroom as steam poured out around her. She went around the corner to her room to get dressed. Randy remained in the living room watching TV and waiting for her to finish. A few minutes later she showed up in the hall on her way to the bathroom with all of her make-up in hand. She stepped into the bathroom and Randy heard a blood curdling scream followed by her make-up crashing to the floor. He ran to the next room to check on her. She was lying on the floor with blood running from a cut on her forehead. She was laying close to the sink, so Randy just assumed she slipped and hit to head on the corner of it. Worried about his wife and baby he told her to hold still, went to get a phone, and call an ambulance.


	3. A Friend in Need

Ch. 3: A Friend in Need

As she started to open her eyes she saw three Randys standing over her. When she blinked her eyes a few more times her vision started to clear up. She saw her loving husband holding a teddy bear and balloons. He bent over to kiss her and she was relieved that he was there with her. As she was getting back to reality she grew very confused. All these questions came to her at once, overwhelming her. _What happened? Where am I? How long have I been out? Is the baby okay?_

She looked around trying to figure some of the questions out by herself. Her gaze fell to her stomach and then up at Randy. He noticed the worried expression on her face, so he sat the bear and balloons in the chair behind him to sit on the bed beside her so he could look into her eyes.

"They don't know if or how much permanet damage was done during the fall," he explained, "but it doesn't look good." He watched as her face cracked and then felt guitly for telling her. He took her hand and held it tightly, "It will be okay." He told her, "Everything will be fine. His phone rang and he had to let go for a minute. The caller came up 'Natalie Teeger.' "Just a second," he told her, then went to answer the phone. "She's okay…Yes…We don't know yet…Okay, see you soon. Drive safe…Bye."

He turned to Sharona after putting his phone back into her pocket. With her confused face staring back at him he had to let the secret slip. He told her about Natalie and TK's plans.

"Just our luck." She muttered under her breath. Randy shook his head and started to speak, but was interrupted when a nurse came in to change Sharona's sheets. It was Jackie, a nurse Sharona had previously worked with at the hospital. When Sharona stood she got a severe pain in her abdomen and the nurse helped her back over to the bed, then called for more nurses. As half a dozen more nurses came rushing into the room Randy was pushed to the back. His mind was racing and he didn't understand a word they were saying. All he knew was that they were taking Sharona back for an emergency delivery. Randy held her hand as they wheeled her down the hall. He had to let go when they took her through the double doors and he had to stay behind.

2 hours later

Natalie and TK came rushing into the hospital. Natalie with flowers and TK with cards and balloons. They weren't sure where they were going. Their first priority was to find Randy. Their search was over when they turned the corner and seen him sitting at the end of the hall. He was on a bench outside of room 302.

Natalie sat down next to him and put her hand on his leg, "Are you alright?"

He looked up at her and she could tell he was trying to fight back tears. "We lost her. We lost the baby." He began to melt in his seat, slipping off of the bench. Natalie grabbed him and pulled him back up, letting him cry into her shoulder for a moment. "Sharona's sleeping now, I didn't know what else to do."

"I'm so sorry," TK said, sitting on the other side of him.

"Me too," He said as he started to sink further in his seat.


	4. Condolences

Ch. 4: Condolences

Natalie and TK joined Randy in 302, where Sharona had been sleeping for the last hour. The room was silent for the most part. Natalie didn't want to say anything to upset Randy, nor did TK, and Randy didn't know what to think, so they just sat there.

Natalie was getting ready to leave when they heard Sharona moan. She was still asleep, so Randy went over to wake her from her nightmare, though when she woke up he doubted it would be any better. "It's okay sweetie," he whispered, "You're okay."

"No, I'm not," she snapped.

Natalie stepped up, "Sharona, I'm so sorry."

'Thank you,' she mouthed the words, but she didn't have the energy to speak them. Then she rolled over and went back to sleep. Natalie and TK went ahead and left. They were catching an early flight back to San Fransico in the morning.


	5. Emma Elizabeth

Ch. 5: Emma Elizabeth

5 days later

Sharona was returning home that day. Randy had gotten all her stuff packed up that morning.

"You about ready?" he asked her.

"Yep," she replied softly.

He helped her up and got her a wheel chair so that she didn't have to walk all the way to the car. As they left the hospital Sharona glanced up at Jackie and Jackie gave her a sorrowful look and Sharona gave her one back.

Even though the ride home was short there was plenty of time for tears. Sharona sat in the passenger seat looking out the window. Every couple of minutes Randy would look over and see a few more tears fall into her lap. He reached over and grabbed her hand, then placed their joined hands on her left leg. They rode like that until Randy pulled into the drive way. He gently helped her out of the car and into the house. Knowing how fragile she was physically and emotionally, he was afraid to speak at all.

When they got inside he took her to their bedroom and she laid on the bed. He laid beside her and cuddled close to her. "What would you have named her?" he asked softly.

"Emma… Emma Elizabeth." And with that she rolled over and closed her eyes.


End file.
